


A Moment Like This

by evilredeyebunnyofdoom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, this is how i wish life would go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilredeyebunnyofdoom/pseuds/evilredeyebunnyofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had it all, except this. It's what they want the most and for once Harry is brave enough to just go out there and take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Like This

Nervousness is coursing through my veins as we walk across the stage. Hundreds of people were curiously awaiting the announcement. I could guarantee that none of them were expecting this. I imagine a good few of them might be hoping for it, but would never believe it was about to happen.

We had been together four years as a band and as a couple. It was hard trying to live two lives; the life of a boy-band pop star with hundreds of girls throwing themselves at you and the life of a regular boy that happened to fall in love with his best friend. In my case I happened to fall in love with my best-friend/band-mate.

The hardest thing about the double life wasn’t the constant screaming girls hoping to get in my pants for just one night; that I could deal with. It was watching the screaming girls try and get into  _my boyfriend’s_  pants that really got to me. I’m a jealous boyfriend, I always have been, but with Louis everything was amplified. He was the first person I could say I had truly fallen in love with.

I’ve had plenty of girlfriends and a few boyfriends over the years, but never something like this. We understand each other implicitly and I love him with every fiber of my being. The jealousy that invades my being when I see all the girls that want  _my man_  is more intense than anything I’ve ever experienced, save for the love itself.

The day we got put into One Direction was the best day of my life, but not because we became a huge international success. Don’t get me wrong the fame and [money](http://evilredeyebunnyofdoom.tumblr.com/post/31642775368/moments-like-this) is a definite plus, but the relationships I made were the best part by far.

Liam is the protective big brother I had never wanted, but appreciate time and [again](http://evilredeyebunnyofdoom.tumblr.com/post/31642775368/moments-like-this) for his responsibility. Niall is the hilarious and crude brother that can grate on the nerves, but is fiercely loyal and gives amazing hugs. Zayn is the artsy and aloof self- proclaimed ‘bad boy’ that is actually the sweetest and wisest person I know. Then there’s Louis. Louis is the ridiculous and over the top one, the best friend who turned onto something more. They are my family and even if we hadn’t made it big I would treasure them for the rest of my life.

My hands are starting to feel clammy as we prepare to tell everyone in the stadium our big news. There’s a good chance that there will be a lot of back-lash after this little stunt, but I’ve had enough of the hiding and lying. We can’t take it anymore. I can’t and the boys can’t either. Zayn, Liam, and Niall have known about our relationship for almost as long as it’s been going on. We told them the day after we made it official and honestly they knew it was coming anyway.

We were never exactly subtle with how we felt around them, so it wasn’t terribly surprising. They had been totally supportive and even been on board for us coming out right then, but Simon had vetoed that idea immediately. “You boys are my only chance left of winning this competition! You want to win don’t you?” That had been right after Bel Ami had been voted out he had then promised that when the X factor was over we could do whatever we felt was best.

Obviously that hadn’t been true as now its four years later and we’re still buried in the closet, but that’s about to [change](http://evilredeyebunnyofdoom.tumblr.com/post/31642775368/moments-like-this) no matter what management said. It was like a covert operation actually. Louis and I had mutually decided that we couldn’t take it anymore. Neither of us enjoys lying and he can be just as jealous as me. The boys had all agreed that it was time and if we felt ready we should do it. Management didn’t agree and we knew they wouldn’t so we just didn’t tell them. There were only two people other than the boys that knew what we were about to reveal. Those people were Paul and Simon.

Paul has always been there for us no matter what and tonight is no different he’s currently backstage making sure we have the time to say what we need to say. He’s using his head of security power to give us time. Simon was actually the one to suggest we come out. He hadn’t been very present in our lives after we got signed and made it big, but he never stopped being supportive. When we call him Uncle Simon we really mean it and he was the one that gave us the push we needed to do this.

He sat us down and told us he would be there no matter what, the label wouldn’t drop us and he assured us that we would still have fans and we’d probably gain a lot of new ones to make up for the inevitable loss. We owe him a lot for all he’s done for us and we’ll owe him even more after he publicly supports Louis and I in our relationship.

Looking out at the crowd I can see a lot of confused faces. The concert had ended we had run off stage, but now we were walking back out. Liam, Zayn, and Niall were beaming while Louis (and myself I’m sure) looked nervous and pale. We had agreed that Lou should do the talking because he’s much better in stressful situations, but looking at him now I’m not sure that he’s faring much better than I am.

We finally make it to center stage and I’ve never been more nervous in my life. The audience has gone quiet obviously waiting for whatever we’re about to do. I feel like I’m about to collapse in front of everyone and then I catch a glimpse of Louis. His eyes are glazed and misty and he’s staring straight at me. The love I see in his ocean blues is overwhelming and everything else fades to grey.

Everything will be fine as long as that beautiful boy keeps looking at me just like that. I can tell he’s talking now, but I’m not paying attention to the words because I’m transfixed. He is everything that I’ve ever wanted and I can’t believe how lucky I am to have gotten him. Then all of a sudden there is an explosion of screams; it’s so loud I’m almost worried the roof will crumble down on u. The other four boys are laughing and smiling and Louis looks almost as if he’s glowing.

It’s the most beautiful he’s ever looked and I can’t help but pull him into a tight embrace. The volume in the stadium increases if that’s even possible and I can feel my cheeks aching from the smile on my face. We’d  _finally_  done it. The world would know our secret in a matter of hours (minutes probably) and we could really be ourselves in front of anyone and everyone. It was the best feeling in the world to finally feel  _free_.

The other boys had piled in for a group hug surrounding Louis and I in a cocoon of arms. In that moment we couldn’t hold back anymore and we didn’t have to. Louis and I leaned in and shared a kiss; the first of many that would take place in front of a stadium of screaming, adoring, and loyal fans.  

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are typos in this as I never proof read it, and I wrote it when I was slightly drunk. I hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
